This invention relates to a shopping cart attachment and is more particularly concerned with an attachment for use on a shopping cart which will present a desk writing area for the shopper and provide means for identifying the location of items included in the shopping area.
Most all of our supermarkets today include shopping carts which the shopper can obtain and maneuver over the shopping area for containing goods to be purchased. As the shopper locates these items they are placed in the cart, with the cart then maneuvered to a checkout area. One of the problems in utilizing a shopping cart is that the shopper will usually have a list of items to be purchased and it is often desirable to mark these items off as they are located. In the past, it has been difficult to make these items off the list since the shopper must hold the list in one hand and the writing instrument in another hand and the hand used for supporting the shopping list does not provide a smooth or flat surface on which the items can be checked. Further, in the use of a shopping list and shopping cart, it is unhandy to hold the shopping list and writing instrument while the shopper retrieves and places the items to be purchased in the cart, since the present shopping carts do not provide a place for holding the shopping list during use.
Another problem with using a shopping cart and attempting to locate items in a shopping area, is determining the location of the items desired for purchase. Many of the supermarkets include a sign located above a particular shopping aisle, with the sign including identifying means and including a list of a few items located in that particular aisle. However, these shopper guides do not include many of the items located in the shopping area. Further, it is sometimes necessary to transverse a number of aisles to read all of the signs in attempting to locate the item desired.